Sabrinas new boyfriend
by VCLvcl123
Summary: Sabrina has a new guy in her life and he's perfect for her. Puck cant stand it. will they finally admit their feelings or is it to late? Plus...Something bad is happening to the people of Faerie.
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

I love him. I love him. I LOVE HIM! It's been two weeks of dating and I love him. He has that beautiful brown hair and deep blue eyes. His name just rolls off the tongue. Eric. Just thinking it gives me goose bumps.

"I think she might need to go to the doctor." Puck said from in front of me.

"Wait what?" I asked

"You've been staring at that wall not responding for hours Sabrina." Daphne said.

"Oh. Um. I uh. I have a lot on my mind." I said trying not to let them know what I was thinking.

"Mmm hmm and his name is Eric." Daphne said giggling.

"N… Yeah, that's mainly what it was." I said and Puck turned red with anger.

PPOV

I'm going to kill him. He doesn't deserve her. He's a jerk he'll never be able to give her all the things I… NO! I don't care what she does. She's Just Grimm.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should be the one to go to the doctor." Sab…Grimm said to me with a concerned look on her face. The look almost made me go week at the knees. Almost.

"The thought of someone liking you makes me a little sick." I said then instantly regretted it. Her face went from concerned, to hurt, to seriously pissed off.

"At least I have a boyfriend. Your last date was two thousand years ago." She spat at me. The only part of her whole speech that got to me was one word… BOYFRIEND. Grimm had a boyfriend and he was perfect for her. They had the same tastes in everything.

DPOV

I really wish these two would just get over themselves and admit their feelings. I mean their teenagers now. Their aloud two like each other without it being gross. But who am I kidding? They won't ever admit it.

"You've turned into such a mush ball! It makes me sick." Puck yelled.

"At least I have feelings, and a life. 50 years from now I'll be married to a guy who loves me. I'll have kids and maybe even grand kids and all you'll have is your stupid chimps!" She yelled back.

"Guys…" I said but was interrupted.

"At least 50 years from now I won't be a wrinkly old smelly person. I'll still be twelve."

"Newsflash bud, you're 16. You. Are. Aging. I have no idea why but at least I won't be old and alone!" Sabrina yelled and with that Puck left. "And I won't be smelly!" she yelled down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

"Tonight's the night. It's the winter dance and you're actually wearing a dress. And you have a boyfriend to go with." I said to a very worried looking Sabrina.

"This is going to be… I hope it's…." she fumbled for the words.

"It will be magical. You look great. Better then great. You look like a princess. You should be in a fairytale with Snow." I said. She did look beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed down the back of her dark blue dress.

"Which earrings should I wear?" she asked holding up two different earrings. One was a blue diamond and the other was dangly and silver.

"The silver ones. Definitely."

PPOV

She has a date with HIM tonight. I can't stand this stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach and the voice that's yelling inside my head that I'm losing her. I can't lose her if I never had her, or really wanted her. I bet she looks stunning. I would go see, but she won't let me in her room. Life has been so hard these past three years. First the old lady makes me go to school. Then I start to feel things for people. Then I started to age. And then I had to start showering and wear different clothes. My hoodie doesn't even fit anymore. And now I have this stupid idea that she… that I'll… never get to tell her.

SPOV

I look great, I think. I can do this.

"Don't worry." Daphne said from my bed. 'You look great and you'll have a great time."

Then the door bell rang. My bally filled with millions of little butterflies and my heart was pounding. I opened my door and slowly walked down stairs. When I got to the entry way my heart sank and broke into a million pieces at once. What was she doing here? Why was HE holding HER hand? And most of all, why do I care?

PPOV

I could feel her eyes on me before I turned to see her. She was the prettiest girl in the world. Her face was showing millions of emotions but one stood out more than the others. She looked, heartbroken. That can't be it though.

"Hey Sabrina." Jennifer said from beside me.

"H….Hi." She choked out.

"You look really good. Like… like a…" Jennie was saying.

"Like a goddess." I said before I realized what I was doing. Sabrina blushed a little and then marsh mellow came in.

"Hey Jennie, you look great. Whatcha doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Puck asked me to the dance tonight. He knew I didn't have a date and that I really wanted to go so here I am." She said.

"How kind of him." Sabrina said showing no emotions at all. Then the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and there stood Eric. Mr. Tall, dark and handsome. He came in and when his eyes met Sabrina's I almost punched him. Her face lightened and she smiled and walked over and gave him a soft but sweet little kiss. I felt like I might explode.

DPOV

This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

I tried dating. I didn't feel right. I can't get her out of my head. Stupid hormones are messing with me. I just want to go back to the way things were when we were twelve. Crap, someone's here. I bet its Eric. They've been dating for a whole month. I've been dead inside for a month.

I walked downstairs and, sure enough, it was Eric. He wrapped Sabrina up in his arms and kissed her for what felt like hours. I wish I would have just never admitted to myself that I have feelings for her. Strong feelings.

"Hey Puck." Eric said when he came back up for air.

"Hi Eric." I said trough gritted teeth. "Hello Grimm."

She looked at me like I was still an immature kid and I felt like I was home.

"We're going to the movie if you want to come?" Eric asked.

"NO." Sabrina and I said at the same time.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date."

"It's not really a date if I'm going." Marshmellow said from behind me. "You should come Puck. It will be fun."

No it won't. "Um… okay." I said. Sabrina sighed and then went for the door.

SPOV

Why does he have to come? Grr. I won't be able to focus with him next to me. No matter how hard I try lately I can't stop my feelings for him. When we got to the theater I sat down and then Eric sat on my right and Puck on my left. Dang.

Halfway through the movie I had to pee so I got up and Puck stood, like a gentleman, to let me out. Why did he have to change? Why is he so sweet?

I was going to go back into the theater but decided not to. It was too weird. I'll just tell them I didn't feel well.

PPOV

It had been twenty minutes and Sabrina wasn't back yet. I had to make sure she wasn't in any trouble so I went to find her.

She was outside on the curb looking a little pale.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She looked up at me, nodded, and then back at the road. "You don't look all right."

"Just don't." She said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be nice to me. Call me ugly or something." She said. She looked like she might cry.

"I would, but then I'd be lying." I said and sat down next to her. She instantly scooted away. "What did I do?" I asked. A tear formed in her eye and rolled down her face. Whatever was causing her pain I would rip to shreds?

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You haven't been doing anything."

"What do you want me to do?"

"CALL ME UGLY. Poor some goo on me. Dye my hair blue. Just stop being nice." She said. The tears were really coming now.

"I guess I just don't understand. You never liked any of that. You hated it." I said.

DPOV

They've been gone a while. I better go check on them. I left the theater where Eric sat sleeping. I found them on the curb, Sabrina in tears and Puck looking hurt.

"What did you do?" I asked Puck. Sabrina jumped up and buried her face in my shoulder.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Puck said sadly and then his wings popped out and he flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's POV

"Sabrina please talk to me." I said through the door. I need to know what happened at the movies last night. If Puck did something to her I was going to hunt him down and kill him.

"Just let me think for a while." Sabrina said. She sounded so sad. It hurts me to hear her so sad.

"I just want to help. Let me in and we don't even have to talk. I just need to see that you're okay." There was a long silence, and then the door opened.

She looked like she hadn't slept all night and like she had been crying for hours.

"Oh Sabrina." I said and then wrapped her up in my arms. "Whatever happened I need you to know I'm here for you."

SPOV

He is so nice. I love him so much. When I finally let him in he wrapped me up in his arms and held me like that for hours. He didn't say anything, he just held me. He's the perfect guy. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke up to Eric kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

"Goodbye love." He said and he left. For a minute I forgot how strong I felt for Puck and just thought about Eric. After high school and college we could get married and move far away from all the crazy that lives here. We could have lots of kids and we could actually grow old together.

PPOV

I wish I knew what I could do to make her happy. She wants me to pull pranks again so maybe I will. For some reason it doesn't feel like that would help much anymore. I could leave her alone forever. No I couldn't stand not talking to her and being with her. I have to do something.

"Puck!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"Mustardseed?" I asked staring at him dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

"So why are you here M? Is it okay if I call you M? Mustardseed is just so long." I asked.

"Yeah it's okay. I'm here because we need your help back in the city."

"Oh, what's going on?" Granny asked.

"There's a giant. In the city. A freaking giant. We have been doing what we can to keep him away from the civilians but he won't leave. He says someone in the city stole something from him and he won't leave until he gets it back."

"Hmm. How strange." Granny said.

"Well at least we know the person who stole it isn't Jack." I said.

"We need your help to get him his stuff and to get him gone." Mustardseed said.

"We'll leave in the morning." Granny said.

"I can't go!" Sabrina said firmly.

"Why not liebling?" granny asked.

"School, and…" She paused and looked at Puck for the first time since he had returned. "Eric will want to know why I'm gone and I can't tell him." She spat out really fast. Pucks expression went hard and then slowly softened.

"Well okay then. Daphne, Mustardseed, Elvis, and I will go." Granny said.

"And Puck." Sabrina said.

"No, someone must stay here to watch over you." Granny said.

"Daphne can."

"I want to go back to New York City." I said. Then I looked over at M. He was so dreamy.

"Puck you don't mind do you?" Granny asked. Puck looked from granny, to me, and then finally to Sabrina. She had a fierce expression on her face and was shaking her head.

"No I don't mind." Puck sighed.

Sabrina looked at all of us then stormed off to her room. Dang. Eric had made things all better and now she was back in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

Why me? Granny left this morning and things are so awkward. I went down to find something to eat for lunch and someone, Puck, had left sandwiches on the table for me. Te reason I know it was puck was because they looked normal.

I haven't left my room since and I very rarely hear puck walk down the hall. Maybe I should just go talk to him. I opened my door and SPLASH. I was soaking wet. There was a bucket above my door that had just spilled orange juice all over me.

"PUCK!" I yelled even though I was kind of happy he did it.

PPOV

I heard her yell and it was just like old times. I didn't want things to be awkward anymore. I have decided to not love her anymore. It's easier said than done but it will have to work.

"You dog faced jerk!" Sabrina yelled when I came out of my room. Then she shocked the hell out of me. She smiled and ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

Oh I see her plan. In a matter of seconds I was drenched in sticky orange juice.

"You now the juice is a real improvement to you. You aren't so smelly anymore." I said then laughed. Sabrina laughed to and I knew everything would be alright.

DPOV

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." Mr. Canis said.

This is taking forever. I just want to be there.

"Do you wanna fly?" M whispered in my ear. I looked at him and smiled.

"Heck yes!"

"Yes what?" Granny asked.

"I think I'm going to fly the rest of the way." M said.

"Um okay then." Granny said and Mr. Canis pulled over. He opened the door and hoped out. He stretched a little and looked at me.

"I'm going with him." I said and jumped out of the car before granny could protest.

He scooped me up into his arms and took off.

"Do be careful!" Granny yelled after us.

M was holding me honey moon style and was flying kind of slow.

"Are you really in a hurry?" he asked.

"Not anymore." I said.

"Good. Because I want to show you something." He said.

We flew over the forest for about ten minutes then we came to a clearing with a little pond surrounded by flowers.

"It's beautiful." I said and looked at M. what I saw put me in shock. He was on the ground in tears. His beautiful green wings were staring to shrivel up.


	7. Chapter 7

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of a piercing scream. It was Puck. I darted down the hallway to his room and tried t go in but the door was locked.

"OW! Stop, no. OW!" I heard him yell from inside the room.

"Puck!" I yelled and then there was another scream. I started kicking the door and after six kicks it opened.

"OW! OW OW! Stop." He yelled.

I ran to his trampoline and saw him laying there screaming at what seemed to be an invisible attack. His wings were slowly shriveling into his back.

"NO!" he yelled. Tears were running down his cheeks as I reached him. His beautiful green eyes looked at me and then closed. Was he dead?

"Puck wake up!" I yelled. I looked around for whoever had attacked him. There was no one. "Puck wake up! You need to open your eyes. Puck!" I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I was shaking him, doing everything I could to get him to wake up but it wasn't working.

When I touched his cheek there was a pink glow that surrounded my hand. I pulled my hand away but the glow stayed on his face. Then it spread around his head and down his shoulders.

What is it? The glow moved down to his feet and he started to float.

"Puck?"

Then the glow left and puck dropped back to the trampoline. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. When his gaze caught mine he looked like he was in pain.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I thought you could tell me. You like died. Then you were glowing."

"My back…. It… hurts." He said between breaths.

"Let me look at it." I said. Not wanting to worry him about his wings shriveling.

"O…Okay." He said then tried to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." I helped him to sit up and he looked around again.

"I'm… a little… dizzy." Then he pulled of his shirt. I was amazed at what I saw. He had a perfectly tan six pack.

I moved around to his back and almost cried. Just seeing it made my back hurt. It was a deep red around the edges and bruised in the middle and black where his wings would be.

"What?"He asked.

"It's not good." I said.

"Sabrina, I feel… off. Something is wrong." He said then passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

DPOV

"Mustardseed what's happening?" I asked.

"I…OW! OW! NO! NO! NO! OW…make it stop!" He shouted.

"I don't know what's happening."

"I… I can't breathe. Daph…" and then his eyes closed.

"M. M wake up." I shouted. He can't be dead. I felt for a pulse. Nothing. He said he couldn't breathe I need to get him air. Maybe CPR. I learned it a while ago but I don't know if I will do it right. But I have to.

I bent down and put my lips to his and gave him my air. I tried for a few minutes before he coughed. He coughed but didn't wake up. His coughing got worse until a green glow came out of his mouth.

"Weird." I said. The glow wrapped around his body and he started to float. What the hell is going on? He floated for a few seconds, then the glow left and he fell.

"Mustardseed?"

"Owww…." He moaned.

"Are you…what just….did you just…" I was at a loss for words.

"M...My back….is kill…killing me." He said gasping for air.

"Let me look." I said. He sat slowly up, trying not to show that he was in pain. I lifted up his shirt and almost threw up. His whole back was bruised. He had little black marks where his wings would be.

"How does it look?" he asked.

"I feel so sorry for you. I would die if this happened to me. It's terrible."

"Oh." He said looking like he might cry. Then my cell phone rang. It was Sabrina.

"Hey." I said into the phone.

"Something is wrong." She said sounding panicked.

"You're telling me. Mustardseed just had this really weird…"I paused searching for the word.

"So it wasn't just Puck. He just had something go wrong. It was weird."

"Did his..." I lowered my voice so M wouldn't hear. "Wings shrivel up?"

"Yes. That's exactly what happened. What does granny think?"

"I'm not with Granny. We decided to fly." I said kind of regretting the decision.

"Hmm… okay. I'll see if I can get a hold of granny. Pucks passed out so see what information you can get from Mustardseed."

"I'll try." I said and then hung up. This is soo not good."


	9. Chapter 9

PPOV

When I woke up Sabrina was in front of me on the phone pacing, back and forth. I tried to sit up but then I had a shooting pain run threw my back and I laid back down. Hmm. I don't remember coming to the living room. Sabrina shoved the phone in her pocket and looked at me.

"Okay, good you're up."She said looking worried. "I want to try something."

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like it?" I asked.

"It might sting a little at first but it should take away some of the pain."

I sat pondering that for a minute. "Okay. Let's do it." I trust her. She wouldn't put me in pain unless it would help in the long run.

"Okay, I'll be back." She said. And went upstairs. About five minutes later she was back in the living room. She had a bucket full of something in one hand and some kind of lotion in the other.

"Roll over." She said and I did. Then she climbed on top of me, straddling me like a horse. She squirted some lotion into her hand and rubbed them together a little. "Brace yourself." She said and I bit the pillow.

She lightly rubbed the lotion stuff on my back sort of massaging it in. At first it hurt like hell but then it started to feel good. Before long I found myself relaxing. When she stopped I felt a little disappointed. It felt good.

"Are you okay so far?"

"Yeah, it's kind of helping. What is it?"

"I'm not sure, granny told me what to do and what to use. She didn't tell me what it was though." Then she grabbed something out of the bucket and laid it across my back. It was freezing cold but it felt great.

"So what happened that you saw?" I asked as she moved from me to the chair.

"Well, don't freak out but your wings shriveled up. I heard you scream, ran to your room, by the way you need a new door, and saw you on your trampoline in pain. When I got closer I noticed that your wings were shriveling. Then you started to glow pink and floated." She said and then searched my face for emotion.

I sat thinking for awhile and then spoke.

"Is the old lady on her way back or is she still going to the city?" I asked. I really could use her wisdom about now.

"Actually she's searching for Daphne. She was flying with Mustardseed to New York, they stopped to see a pond and the same thing happened to him." She said.

Mustardseed had this happen too? What did this mean? And then it hit me. I knew exactly what had happened and it scared the crap out of me.


	10. Chapter 10

DPOV

"So do you know why this is happening?" I asked Mustardseed. We were still waiting for Granny. After Sabrina talked to her she called me back and told me to get my hands wet and try giving M a massage. So right now that's what I was doing and it seemed to be relaxing him.

"I don't. You said it happened to Puck to?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what Sabrina said."

"Can I use your cell phone?"

"Sure who you gonna call?" I asked and then the Ghost Busters theme entered my mind.

"My family in the city. They will probably have an explanation for it." He said. I handed him my phone and helped him sit up so he could talk. He dialed a really long number and then put the phone to his ear.

"Hey its Mustardseed, can I talk to my mom?" He said into the phone and then his expression changed to horrified.

"Is she okay? The same thing happened to me and to Puck." He said and waited. "Do you know why?" he asked and listened. "Oh. I see. That's…THAT'S HORRIBLE!" He yelled into the phone. "We have to find it. Do you know who stole it?" he asked calming down. "Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can. Tell mom I love her." He said then Hung up.

"What happened?" I asked completely confused.

SPOV

"Puck what's wrong? What is it?" I asked him. He had been thinking an all of a sudden his face had gone pale.

"It can't be. It just can't be. It's not possible." He said

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"I need to call my mom." He said sounding almost demanding. I got him the phone and he dialed a long number then put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's Puck; can I talk to my mom?" He asked. Then he sat silent for a moment. "So it happened there to? Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked and listened. "Okay. I'll see you as soon as possible. Tell mom I love her and to get plenty of rest. We will fix this." HE said then hung up. "SHIT!"

"What?" I asked hoping that something completely terrible wasn't happening.

**Ha. Ha. A bit of a cliffie wouldn't you say? You review, I right. Thanks for the rhyming review. You know who you are. **


	11. Chapter 11

Granny's POV

"Drive faster!" I yelled at Mr. Canis. I needed to get to my granddaughter and Mustardseed.

"I'm going as fast as I can through these woods. It's not as easy as it looks." He said.

"Let me drive the…" I didn't get to finish before the man, who's always calm, yelled.

"NO! I've got it. It's okay. We will get there soon." He said calming down. "There they are." He said pointing his boney little finger at a clearing with a pond.

"Granny!" Daphne yelled when I got out of the car.

"Liebling." I said wrapping her in a hug. "How's the patient?" I asked pointing at Mustardseed.

"Granny, we have a BIG problem." Daphne said looking a little pail.

PPOV

"Sabrina, it's not good." I said. She was looking very frightened.

"Just tell me, I can take it." She said.

"Okay, sit down." I said and she did. "Let me start from the beginning. There's an orb that holds all of the people of Faeries power. When we came to America we brought it with us to keep it safe. We buried it under New York City. Then Central Park was put above it. The only people who know about it are the people of Faerie and very few close and trustworthy friends. Apparently, it was stolen." I said letting that sink in before I continued. I took a deep breath and went on. "When it was moved it must have cracked. It's very fragile. Are power is slowly leaking out. If it's broken completely all of our power will be released." I said and searched her face for emotions.

"So we just have to find the person who did it, kick their but, and fix the orb." She said after a while.

"It's not that simple. Sabrina, me and my people are slowly…. We're slowly turning human."I said, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Sabrina, it's me Eric."

**Sorry it's a little short. Do you think it's good or bad that Pucks turning human? Please Review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Another chapter will be flying your way very, very soon if you do.**


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

I looked down at Puck on the couch and saw that he was looking very sad.

"I'll get rid of him." I said.

"No, you guys haven't talked in a couple of days. You should go out or something." He said looking like he was going to cry.

How could I tell him that when I thought he died my heart ripped to shreds? How do I tell him that right now, at this very moment, Eric doesn't matter to me? Puck has been my hero since we met. Right now, my hero needed me, all of me.

"Hello. You in there?" Eric yelled from outside.

"Go." Puck choked out.

"This will only take a minute." I said turning and almost knocking the T.V. over. I opened the door and Eric's dreaminess looked in at me. "We need to talk."

"No, please don't say what I think you're going to say." He said looking like he might break at any moment.

"I'm so so sorry Eric. It's just that…" I started to say but he stopped me.

"It's Puck isn't it?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer. I haven't completely figured out my feelings for myself, I didn't want to say them out loud.

"Well…uh…"

"I know." He said. "You always say he's like a brother to you but the way you guys look at each other shows how he has had, and will always have your heart." Eric said and a tear ran down his cheek.

He's such the perfect guy. He doesn't mind watching chick flicks, he's very romantic, and he's not afraid to cry in front of girls. Maybe he's gay. Nah.

"I'm really, truly and sincerely sorry Eric. You're every girls dream. You'll find the girl who will love you more than anything. I'm sorry. Really sorry." I said almost in tears myself.

"I know you didn't mean for this. You're a good person Sabrina Grimm." He said then hugged me and kissed me on the forehead. Then he walked to his car in the driveway and drove off.

Why does he have to be so damn perfect?

PPOV

Sabrina looked really sad when she came back inside. I was going to ask what happened but decided it was better not to. She motioned for me to move my feet, then sat down on the couch.

"Sabrina…" I started saying but the look Sabrina gave me said she just needed time. She looked sad for a moment, and then she looked frustrated.

"Well. I think it's kind of great that you can be human. If you want to be human." I want to be human more than anything. So I could be with her and live a normal life. But not this way.

"I don't think you understand." I said and she looked at me confused. "Right now, I'll start aging a bit quicker then I should because the orb is only cracked. If all the power is released then I will start to age at an alarming rate. My four thousand years will catch up with me."

"I'm still a little confused."

"Okay. Say the orb gets cracked all the way open tomorrow; I'll be around ninety years old looking before the end of the month. I will turn to dust and so will my family. It will be the end of Faerie." The look on her face was horrified.

"You…you might actually die?" She said looking much sadder then before.

"Yes, I might actually die." I said trying not to show how scared I was.

"What do we have to do?" She asked.

**Please! Please! Please review. Maybe in the next chapter Sabrina and Puck can be together…But maybe not. Review and you'll find out. **


	13. Chapter 13

DPOV

We were driving really fast towards New York City. M's family could help him and we need to figure out what to do. The better know what to do because if he dies… he can't and neither can Puck.

"It will all be okay." Granny kept re-assuring us.

"Mom will know what to do." M said. He was lying with his head in Daphne's lap. It hurt him to be on his back but he couldn't roll over in the car. "She has to." He said and I noticed a tear form in the corner of his eye.

Before I could stop myself I started to stroke his hair. He had such thick hair. He looked up at me and then closed his eyes.

MPOV

She is such a sweet girl. She's really smart and gives really good massages. When Daphne started to stroke my hair I couldn't help but relax. Thinking about her got my mind of the terrible situation I was in. I don't want to die. I would like to take Daphne out on a proper date first.

"Mustardseed are you asleep?" She asked. I would have replied but I felt like I couldn't move a muscle. I was too relaxed. "Guess so." She said and then I felt the soft brush of her lips on my forehead. "Sweet dreams." She said softly.

How could you not like this girl?

Elvis's POV

I'm squished. There's no room. Come on, scoot over boy. Why does he get the whole seat? Why does his head get to rest in my girls lap? WHY is she kissing him?

'Daphne do you not love me anymore?' I asked with all my might.

"Shh Elvis. Mustardseed is sleeping." Stupid girl doesn't speak dog. Oh well, I love her anyway.

I don't feel so good. I think the sausage is getting to me.

'Driver, please stop at the next fire hydrant, I have some business to attend to.' Good thing Canis speaks my language.

"Right away." He said and the girls turned to him with questioning looks.

**Sorry no Puck and Sabrina. We had to check back in on Mustardseed. I thought it might be kind of cute to add Elvis in. I probably won't do it again but I didn't want this chapter to be shorter than it already is. **


	14. Chapter 14

PPOV

I was lying on the couch waiting for Sabrina to get done packing and I had to pee. I couldn't get up but I really didn't want to have her help me. That would be very embarrassing. Oh and something worse is that the bathroom down here is broken so I have to try and climb the stairs.

Sabrina came running down the stairs with two huge bags that were bursting at the seams.

"Okay, I'm packed. I don't know what you wanna bring so I'll just help you up to your room."

"All that's yours? Did you pack your whole room?" I said as she came over and I put my arm around her shoulders. She smelled like strawberries. It was intoxicating.

We were half way up the stairs and I thought I might die. With each step searing pain shot up my back. Then I tried really hard not to let Sabrina know. When we reached the top stair my eyesight seemed a little blurry. The pain was killing me.

"Can we stop at the bathroom?" I asked. And she led me to the door.

"Um… do you want me to wait here?" Awkward.

"No, actually I was wondering if the old lady had any more of that lotion." I really didn't want her just standing here and I could use another massage. She was good.

"Um… I'll check her room." She said and walked off. Damn she had a nice but. Whoa. Get those thoughts out of your mind.

SPOV

I feel so bad for him. He's in so much pain. I slowly opened granny's door and peeked inside. I'm not used to going into her room when she's not here. I was searching her side table when I noticed something under her bed. A wheel chair. This could work.

I pulled it out and dusted it off then wheeled it to the bathroom.

"Puck, you still in there?" I asked. This is really awkward.

"Um… Sabrina…Could you…um… I kind of… I fell." Puck said sounding really embarrassed.

"Uh sure." I said and opened the door.

He was lying in the bathtub with his feet sticking out. That must have really hurt. Why didn't I hear him fall? I moved the shower curtain and looked in at him. He didn't look like he was in too much pain. How long was he sitting here?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The stupid rug tripped me." He said sounding still embarrassed.

I reached down to take his arm and he ended up pulling me in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sabrina." He said then laughed. Then I laughed.

"Did I hurt you when I fell?" I asked still giggling.

"No, I'm good." He said and looked at me. "You didn't hurt me at all."

Then, before I knew what was happening Puck leaned in and kissed me. It was incredible. When I kissed Eric it was great but when I kissed Puck sparks flew.

"This is one for the family. Our first real kiss is in the bath tub." Puck said and then we laughed again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, this chapters kind of boring. But It's still crucial to the story. Please Let me know what you think. **

PPOV

We were driving down the road listening to nickel back on the radio when it died. Now what am I going to do? The radio was the only thing distracting me from Sabrina's driving. She may be good and lots of stuff, but driving wasn't one of them.

"Watch out for that pot hole!" I yelled as the wheel entered it. A pain shot up my back and I cringed.

"Sorry. I'm doing the best I can." It's kind of sad to think this was the best she could do. Oh well. I decided to concentrate on what we would do when we got to New York.

We would first go to the Golden Egg. Then we could go to Central Park and see how much damage was done. Then we would go from there. Okay I'm bored.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" I asked.

"Not really. I have a question though."

"Ask."

"What are we going to tell Granny and Daphne when we get there?" Even though I knew what she was talking about, and it sent butterflies threw my stomach, I played dumb.

"About what?" I asked.

"About…you know… you and me… and what happened in the bathtub." I think it's kind of funny that she's embarrassed by it.

"Do they need to know yet?" I mean, we have bigger fish to fry.

"I think they do. Do you not want to tell them? Are you embarrassed?" She asked sounding kind of mad.

"No we can tell them whenever. I don't mind them knowing. I think they kind of knew before we did anyway?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. Okay, I love her but sometimes she was a little slow.

"They always said we would end up together. Well here we are, togetherish."

SPOV

I really do love him, but what if he dies? I would die if he died. He just can't. I'm seeing the glass half empty and I need to see it half full. We have to fix this.

"Yeah." I said and blushed. "I guess they did." I feel like such a fool when I blush.

Then Puck reached out and took my hand. That's how we sat for a while. Going down the road holding hand like an old married couple.

"SABRINA!" Puck yelled and I snapped out of my daydreaming in time to swerve. The car went down into a ditch and died.

"What was it?" I asked after the car finished rolling into the ditch. All I saw was something big and furry.

"I'm not sure. At first I thought it was a moose mixed with an elephant but it didn't have the moose's antlers and was ten times as big." He said turning around.

Behind us on the road was a mammoth. A freaking mammoth! Twenty minutes from the city. It was big and furry and looked like steam was coming out of its nostrils. It gave us an evil glare and walked off.

"Did you just s..." Puck started.

"Holy shit." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"What was it?" Puck asked.

"A mammoth." Which I thought was extinct but apparently everyone was wrong.

"A what?" Puck asked again.

"Don't you know what a mammoth is?"

"Nope, I honestly don't." he said. I thought everyone knew what they were.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

PPOV

"So, uh, what are we going to do?" I asked sounding more than a little pathetic.

I looked around, and, because of the rain the past couple weeks we were buried 10 inches of sticky, gooey mud. Each time she tried to back out we dug in deeper, and finally this old hunk of junk car died for good.

"Um, well. If you weren't in this condition I'd say ditch the car, let's fly. But it seems like we are stuck for a while." Sabrina said.

"If I wasn't in this condition, we wouldn't be stuck because the orb would still be safe." I said trying and failing not to sound dry. I really don't want to die.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess I'll call Granny to come get us." She said looking at me sweetly. It's like she feels my pain.

She called the old lady and after a couple 'mmm hmm's' and 'thank you's' and 'we will's' she hung up.

"Granny said she'll find someone to come get us. Probably Snow White."

"So what do we do until then?"

"We could, play I spy." She said not sounding to enthusiastic.

"Okay, whatever. I'll go first. I spy something that begins with the letter… M."

"Um… is it in the car?"

"Nope."

"Mud." Good guess.

"Yep. Your turn."

"I spy something that… um… starts with the letter… S."

"Is it in the car?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Stove."

"I don't see a stove."

"I'm hungry."

"That bites." She said. Then we laughed. I really am hungry though.

**Please. Please. Please Review. I love reviews. I live for Reviews, and so does this story. I can kill this story with the push of a button…literally. So review… Please. (: **


	17. Chapter 17

DPOV

"Their what?" I asked granny frantically for the third time.

"They crashed, not a big crash, and now they're stuck."

"In a ditch?" I asked.

"Yes, in a ditch." Crap.

"What happened to whom?" Mustardseed asked from his bedroom door.

"Hey, you're up, and walking a little bit." I said

When we first got here, to the Golden Egg a couple big guys carried M to a room at the very back of the building. There were a couple loud noises and then they carried him to his room. They said they did something that would help his back get closer to normal.

"Yeah, thing is, is that I don't remember getting here. Did I sleep the whole time?"

"Yeah, you needed it though." Granny said. We were now all sitting in a kitchen like area. There was a fridge, a microwave; some counter space, and a table and chairs. It was to small to be a normal kitchen though. It was a kitchenette.

"So who's stuck?"

"Sabrina and Puck are. They were on their way here when they swear they saw a mammoth of all things. So Sabrina swerved and they ended up in a muddy ditch." I said.

"Sounds like tons of fun. I bet their bored out of their minds. Is someone going to rescue them?" He asked.

"Snow white is." Granny said as she got up and walked down the hall to who knows where.

"How is she, it's been forever since I saw her last?" M asked reminding me how old he was.

"She's doing well. Her and charming are engaged to be married but they haven't set a date. They are taking things extra slow."

"Hmm. Sounds like them."

PPOV

It was about an hour and a half before the old lady called to tell us Snow was coming. It should take her about two hours to get to where we are so I have a lot of being hungry to do. The rain had started back up and Sabrina had snuggled in close to me and fell asleep.

Now I was just sitting here listening to the noise of the rain when it hit the car. I had started to drift off when there was a pounding noise on the door. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was a man in dirty old rags for clothes holding a spear.

"Oog?" He asked yelling threw the door.

"No, no oog." I said staring at him curiously. He yelled at the car a little and then ran off as if hunting.

"What was that?" Sabrina asked sitting up.

"I don't think you'll believe me." I said.

"Try me."

"He looked like… like a cave man." I said and stared at her hoping she wouldn't think I was crazy.

Snow's POV

So I'm on my way to pick up the kids when there was this loud thud a couple miles away and the earth shook a little. A giant probably. But then what I saw froze me to the core.

What it looked like to me was a… a dinosaur. This can't be good.

**Hope you like it. It kind of shows a little bit about what is happening. Please review. Also, who do you think is causing all this mayhem?**


	18. Chapter 18

SPOV

"You saw… a dinosaur?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"I believe so. It just walked across the road and into the trees. We really need to figure out what's going on." Snow said as she turned into the Golden Egg parking lot.

I jumped out of the car and got Pucks wheel chair. We helped him into it and wheeled him inside.

"Sabrina! Puck!" Daphne yelled wrapping me in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Where is everyone?"

"In the back. They have to take Puck and give him something for the pain." Daphne said stepping aside and letting a big purple guy wheel Puck away. Then we followed until we reached a kitchenette.

"Granny, I've missed you, things have been so scary." I said as I hugged her.

"It will all be okay liebling."

"We've been seeing some pretty strange things." I said and then I heard a loud noise from down the hall where they took Puck. They better not hurt him.

"We have to. All day we've been hearing the loud noise that comes from a… don't think I'm crazy… a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It's like things are coming out of the past." Granny said.

"We have too." I said.

"And I swear I saw us Sabrina." Daphne said sounding terrified.

"What do you mean us?" I asked rally hoping she wasn't saying what I thought she was saying.

"You know what I mean, remember way back when."

"Yeah, I remember. Have you seen anything else from that time?"

"I've seen some really odd looking cars that can't be from this time." Crap. Granny was looking at us like we were nuts.

"Whoever is doing this" I stopped and gulped. "Is from the future. They've created another tare in time." I said and searched granny's face for answers.

PPOV

When we got to the Golden Egg, Jeff rolled me into the special room full of healing stuff. There was someone I had never seen before in the back and he handed me a pillow. Then I lay on my stomach and buried my face in the pillow. They had explained on the way what they would be doing and I wasn't too excited.

They took out this big needle full of a blue liquid and put it in my back. I yelled into the pillow and then fell asleep.

**Sorry if it's got lots of mistakes. It's a little different but I hope you like it. Please review, even if you don't like it. **


	19. Chapter 19

DPOV

I woke up before everyone else. It's become a habit to wake up really early and let Elvis out. As I walked down the hall to where Granny and Elvis had gone to bed I heard the different sounds of sleepy people. I heard snores from those who were still asleep, yawns from those who were probably waking up, and rustling noises from people who couldn't get comfy.

When I reached Granny's room I opened the door quietly and whispered for Elvis. I heard his caller tags ding together when he got up. He came around from the other side of the bed looking happy that I was here.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered from behind me. I turned around and saw M. "It's too early to be awake."

"I have to let Elvis out." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Does he have a leash? You could get a ticket if he doesn't." Crap. It's probably in Granny's room.

"Uh… I'll go get it. Will you watch Elvis for me?"

"Anything for you." He said and I ran back to Granny's room.

Elvis's POV

She left me here with this boy fairy thing. He never lets us have our time together anymore. I walked around him studying him slowly as he watched down the hall for my girl.

'Don't make any sudden moves or I'll eat you bucko.' When Daphne came back she clipped a stupid leash to me and we went outside.

Freedom! I took off towards the grass and Daphne couldn't hold onto my leash.

"Elvis!" she shouted. I'm not listening. You're just not fast enough. When I say I gotta go, I gotta go.

I found myself a nice spot by a tree and let it all go.

Mustardseed's POV

When we finally caught Elvis we went for a walk. Daphne was pointing out things she remembered from when she lived here. I wish I would have known her when she did. She is so beautiful, but also, so young. She's now twelve years old, but in my defense she looks thirteen and acts fifteen.

"And that is where dad used to take us to play catch." She said. I should probably listen. She's just really distracting. I shouldn't feel bad about liking her. I mean sure I'm a few thousand years old, but my body is thirteen.

"Have you ever eaten there?" She asked.

"Um… where?" She's going to know I wasn't paying attention.

"There." She said pointing to a small Italian restaurant. "We used to eat there a lot."

"I don't think I have."

"It's really good. You should try it some time." She said then she looked sad.

"I will." I said. I didn't want her to think we couldn't fix what was happening. We decided it was time to get back and turned around. We were about a block away when something stopped Daphne in her tracks.

"What?" I asked, looking to see what she saw. When I did I was confused. It looked like her, except she was older. Maybe twenty years old. The other her saw us looking at her and took off.

"Wait!" Daphne yelled, then ran after her with Elvis In tow.

**Please please please review. Im not to motivated without reviews. it not hard to revies. I do it all the time on other peoples storys. You just have to click the button and write at least a word. I know you can do it. Anyway. Hope you like it. I dont know if i got Daphne's age right. She was like four years younger then her sister i think. I cant remember for sure. If its wrong i'd love to know. Review. bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

Mustardseed's POV

I tried to run after Daphne but I couldn't. It hurt too bad, so I just hurried along in the direction she ran. When I finally caught up to her, her and Elvis had the other Daphne cornered.

"What is happening? Why are you here again?" Daphne yelled at the other her.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. You'll know eventually, I promise, but right now Sabrina and I are just trying to put things back in the right time."

"Just tell me!" Daphne yelled.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"If I tell you now it will change the future."

"For better or for worse?" Daphne asked sounding like she was getting married.

"We aren't sure yet. The only thing I can tell you is that you need to tell Sabrina she made the right choice. No matter what she thinks, it's not her fault."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Is it Sabrina's fault this is happening?"

"No and you need to tell her that." Then an older version of Sabrina and an older version of Puck swooped in and flew away with the older Daphne.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we need to talk to Sabrina." Daphne said and stormed off toward the Golden Egg.

Elvis's POV

That was soo confusing. There was two of my girl.

SPOV

I woke up in Pucks bed not knowing how I got there or when I fell asleep. I went into the kitchen where everyone but Daphne and M were sitting enjoying themselves. How could they look so happy when something so bad was happening?

"Good morning liebling." Granny said when I sat down. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. Where are Daphne, and Mustardseed, and Elvis for that matter?"

"They went for a walk early this morning and haven't arrived back yet." Mr. Canis said. Poor guy rarely gets any sleep.

"When did they leave?" I asked checking the time on the wall clock. It was 8:02.

"Oh, around 7:00 I suppose. No one was up but them and they didn't want to wake anyone so they probably stayed outside." It's been an hour and no one has heard from them. I know I'm a little paranoid when it comes to Daphne but this just wasn't like her.

I got up and went outside. I looked around and saw Daphne charging at me from behind the building.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled. Huh?

**Hope you enjoy. I hope this chapter helps you put a little more of the puzzle together. Even if it's a tiny piece. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

DPOV

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked confused.

"I was talking to myself and she said to tell you it's not your fault which means you did something." I yelled at her.

"No that means it's not my fault!" She yelled back sounding a little pissed off.

"What have you done that could have caused this?" I asked calming down a little.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" M asked catching up.

"Let's go inside." Sabrina said shuffling us in.

We sat down at the little table in the kitchenette and waited for Sabrina to explain.

"The only things I've done recently are… um… I went to the movies, I went to the dance, I stayed home when you left. That's when this started happening."

"It could have been something you did after this started because it's someone from the future. Did you piss an ever after off?" M asked.

I just sat trying to think about what she could have done. Even if it's apparently not her fault, we can try to figure out what she did that's not her fault.

"No, I went to the store to get food and the only person I saw was red. She was at the park playing with her foster sister and foster parents."

"What else did you do? Maybe it's a human who knows about ever after's."

"No after that I stayed home. The only person I saw was Puck, oh and… Eric came over for a couple minutes." She said slowly.

SPOV

It couldn't be Eric. He wasn't an ever after, and he would have said something if he knew about them. It couldn't be Eric.

"What did you and Eric do?" Daphne asked.

"I… um… well, we broke up."

"Why?" Daphne asked very loudly.

"Because… I uh… well, Puck and…" But I didn't get to finish.

"I knew it! You and Puck finally confronted your feelings. It's about time." She said and I blushed… bad!

"Do you maybe have a picture of this Eric?" M asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just need to see what he looks like."

"Um okay." I said and handed him my phone. Eric was still my wallpaper and I made a mental note to change it.

"No. Oh dear." M said.

"What?" Daphne and I asked at the same time.

"Well, he's an ever after."

"Wait, no, he can't be. Puck would have known." This was seriously shocking.

"And Puck should have known. He has different hair and is older and maybe shape shifted a little, but this is defiantly him."

"Puck's one true enemy" M said sounding horrified. Then I immediately knew who it was. THIS. CANT. BE. REALLY. HAPPENING.

**So what do you think? Please review. Do you know who Eric is now? I really hope your liking the way it is going. If not let me know. I want to hear your opinions so PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Oh and thanks for reading this far.**


	22. Chapter 22

PPOV

"No! No! No! It can't be him. Maybe it's Eric or maybe its Peter but they can't be one person. I would have known. Eric doesn't look like Peter." After looking at Eric's picture for a few minutes I realized that I had missed it. This whole time my enemy has been with the girl I love. I probably didn't notice because I hated to look at him. He was always so happy to be around Sabrina.

"Thinking back there were lots of signs Puck." Sabrina said.

"Like what?"

"For starters he always looked a tiny bit different, like maybe he shifted back to his original form when he went home at night. Also I never met his parents. And he kept talking about his sister Bell who no one else ever talked about and he never mentioned it."

"Tinker bell isn't his sister. We were good friends, so trust me, she didn't think of him like a brother. Peter, Tink, and Wendy had this messed up love triangle going on. "

"You met Tinker bell." Daphne said excited and she put her palm in her mouth and bit it. Some things never change.

"So is it decided that this is our guy?" Mustardseed asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I feel so stupid. I should have noticed.

DPOV

After we decided Eri… Peter was our guy we told Granny. She was really shocked at first but then she started coming up with a plan. She said she had to get a hold of some people that might be able to help.

When she got off the phone she said that they would all be arriving shortly and I should wait outside.

After a couple minutes outside it started to rain. A big blue guy came up with an umbrella.

"Here go. Don't get sick." He said and then walked off.

"Thanks."

A couple minutes later a big rusty truck pulled up. A man in a fancy black suit with silky black hair that curled around his ears hopped out.

"You must be Daphne." He said extending his hand. That's when I realized who it was. His hand was a prosthetic.

"Yeah. I'll show you in." I said as I walked him inside. "So what happened to the hook?" I asked trying really hard, and failing, to not sound rude.

"If you must know it frightened people. So I had my doctor put in a prosthetic. I'm quite different then the story book me. I try to be kind." He said and then Granny came up and made me go back and wait for the others.

I was only outside a second when a shiny black dodge viper pulled up and a tall beautiful blonde woman got out. She was wearing a long green dress that fit her perfectly. Tinker Bell.

"Are you Daphne?" She asked in an elegant voice.

"Yes, I'll show you in Tink."

"A fan I suppose?"

"You have no idea." I said and bit my palm. We were only a couple feet inside when Sabrina came up and walked off with Tink. They get all the fun. I just have to show people in.

I was back outside waiting for what felt like forever when a shiny black limo pulled up. The driver got out and let a drop dead gorgeous red head out of the back. She was wearing a dark blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Wendy?" I asked.

"Yes. You must be Daphne. It's very nice to meet you." She is so kind. I was thinking she would be a kid but she looked like she was maybe twenty two.

"What's with the limo? "

"Over the years I have made quite a lot of money. I never learned to drive so, a limo was the best way to go." Wow. She didn't know how to drive.

We walked inside and sat down in the kitchenette.

"Hello Tink. It's been a long time." Wendy said and Tink didn't look to happy to see her.

"Hi Wendy." She said a little harsh.

"Hook, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing quite well. You?" At least he was polite.

"I'm good thanks."

"Okay, we called you all here for a reason." Granny began. "We have a big problem with Peter, and since you all know him best, we need your help."


	23. Chapter 23

SPOV

Puck hadn't been in the room when all the other ever after's showed up. When he finally came into the room he seemed a little confused at what he saw.

"Puck my boy, how's it going?" Hook asked.

"Uh… it's going." He said

"It's been to long Puck." Tinker Bell said coming up and kissing him on the cheek. "Way to long." What the hell was that? Did she just? I wonder if… I better be wrong about what I'm thinking right now.

"Wendy."

"Puck." They acted like they saw each other this morning. This is kind of weird.

"So anyway." Granny continued. "He has come back from the future, creating a tear in time, trying to destroy Puck because Sabrina broke up with him for Puck."

All the responses were different and they all came out at once.

"Way to go my boy. Steeling a Grimm's heart." Hook said happily.

"So you really are over us." Tink said a little bit sad sounding.

"You… dated… Peter." Wendy said sounding a little bit mad.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled. "For starters no one said he stole my heart. Secondly" I said getting louder and turning to Puck. "You dated Tinker Bell! How long ago was it? And lastly" I said calming down a bit. "I didn't know he was Peter Pan and I'm sorry if that hurts you in any way." I said to Wendy. I wouldn't have dated him if I knew he was damaged goods.

"I don't care about him anymore." She said but you could tell she was lying.

"My my you are a cranky one." Hook said. "I was just joking around about the heart steeling."

"What went on between me and Puck is our business." Tinker Bell said. She could be a real bitch.

I turned to Puck for him to explain but he just looked at me like I was a mad woman.

"Sabrina, I didn't think you would…"

"That's it!" I shouted. "I'm going to take Elvis for a walk. I'm going alone."

"That sounds like a good idea liebling. Try and calm down but also be careful." Granny said handing me his leash.

I hurried out of the building and into the rain. I pulled my hood up and started off towards the closest Starbucks. I haven't had coffee in a long time.

"Stupid Puck! Why didn't he tell me? I mean we've only been dating a day, but we have known each other for years, so you think he would have mentioned it before." I grumbled to myself. When I reached the coffee shop I tied Elvis up and went in and got into line. When I came back out, he was gone. Shit!

"This day sucks!"

Elvis's POV

Jeeze Sabrina sure seemed mad. I was sitting being a good dog when she snapped the leash on me and dragged me outside. Normally I'd be thrilled for a walk but it was my nap time and I already went for a walk today. We stopped at a coffee shop and she tied me up and went in.

I was sitting there minding my own business, smelling people's feet, when someone was grabbing me from behind.

'You better let me go or I'll be forced to go to extreme measures.' I said turning to see who my capturer was. He looked kind of familiar. He had a hold of the leash and was pulling me.

'Gack! Stop your choking me.' I was being kidnapped. It was terrible. I did what I thought would be best and sat down. I'm a big dog, not that I'm fat, so pulling me was quite difficult for the guy.

He was really persistent so I jumped at him trying to bite anything I could get a hold of. Apparently he hit me with a tranquilizer mid air because in a matter of seconds, I was out cold.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review. I'm a whole bunch of chapters in and I don't even have fifty reviews. I feel pathetic. I've decided I won't update until I reach fifty. Yeah, I went there. Lol. Seriously, please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**It's a very small chapte but i hope its worth reading. Thank you to those awsome, fantastic, extraodinay people who brought me up to fifty by reviewing. To those of you who didnt review, well lets just say when you wke up in the morning... your toes might be missing! muhahahahaha. thank you and REVIEW! **

* * *

SPOV

"Shit shit shit!" I cursed to myself. I was looking up and down the road in every direction. I pulled out my phone and dialed Daphne.

"Hello."

"He's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Elvis, he was here and now he's not."

"You lost Elvis!" She shouted at me.

"I tied him up outside Starbucks and when I came back outside he was gone."

"Jeeze Sabrina! I guess we will worry about that later, right now we are all ready to put the plan into action."

"Okay, I'll be back In a second. Tell everyone I'm sorry I let my temper get the better of me."

"Will do. See you in a bit, oh and you get to tell Granny." Poor Granny is going to be crushed.

"See ya."

"Bye."

I quickly walked back to the Golden Egg where I found everyone sitting outside, including the future us.

"Okay, everyone's ready. I'll call him and tell him he should talk or something that will get him to come, and then what we hope to do, even though it's kind of weak, is talk him into coming with us back to the future." My future me said to everyone. "Wendy, you are going to stay out of sight until we really need you. Hook, you're going to be up first. You guys are friends now, maybe you can talk him into it. Sabrina and I will be in plain sight the whole time. If you don't work we will have Tinker Bell try. Wendy is going last because she really doesn't want to see him. Everyone understand the plan?" Future me asked.

Both Daphne's started to protest about not having a job but I and me quickly shut them up. We walked out into the open area in front of the Golden Egg with Hook and the future me pulled out her cell phone. This plan doesn't seem like it will work but it's worth a shot.

"He said he'll be here soon but that there is no negotiating with him."

"So now we wait?" I asked.

"Yep."

* * *

**Just so you know im thinking there will only be one or two more chapters. Then that brings us to an end. :( PLZ review. **


	25. AN

**A/N I would like to apologize. I don't do well with endings. Normally I rarely finish what I'm writing but everyone seemed to like this story. I'm going to try hard to make a good ending but the fact is it might suck. **

**So I would like to apologize now for the end. If you hate it I'm sorry. **

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and there will be a final chapter coming soon. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, so this is the last chapter. I know that sucks but i want to thank everyone for reading this far. I hope you like it. Please review one last time for this story. *Sniff Sniff***

* * *

PPOV

They told me I had to stay inside. If she gets hurt I'll kill him. You know what I'll kill him if she doesn't get hurt. One way or another he will die.

It was weird meeting the future me. At least he still had his wings. He got to go out there so why can't I? Mustardseed and I are now sitting by the window really hoping that everything works out. The two Daphne's were just outside the door prepared to be there for back up if anything goes wrong.

There was a loud cracking noise and then he flew in!

SPOV

Here goes nothing. I can't believe we are going to try to talk the orb out of him. He isn't going to listen. He looks like he's maybe thirty now. Well I guess sense he is from the future his age would be older. His hair is black with orange tips and he was in a fancy green suit.

"Hook, long time no see." Peter said in a strange voice.

This is a weird though but I think he might be controlling the weather. The weather was good until he showed up. Now there was lightening everywhere.

"We need the orb my boy." Hook said jumping strait to the point.

"No, I need the orb. I need Puck to die. he said in an angry tone.

"You do not." The future me shouted. I was trying not to say anything because I'd probably piss him off.

"I'll force you to. You will have no choice."

"No matter what you do to me I will never love you!"

The lightening swirled around him with a wicked force but it never seemed to touch him.

"You will because I say so!" He yelled.

"Stop acting like a kid my boy. Remember back when you were never going to grow up, well look at you now. Things change. You don't have to do this." Hook shouted.

Peter pointed a long finger at him and the lightning struck him.

"Sorry old man. I don't think we can ever be friends."

"Peter stop!" Tinker Bell yelled coming into view.

"My old friend Tink." He said his voice changing to a little softer. Then it went back to angry and creepy. "I was wondering if you still stalk me." He asked. Apparently this was a boiling point for Tink.

"Come down here and fight me like a man, or do you need me to come up there?" She yelled.

"You can't beat me. I'm Pan. Peter Pan. No one can beat me." He yelled. By now there were tons of people watching with frightened looks.

"You son of a bitch!" Tink yelled and lunged at him. She was caught mid flight by lightning and she fell to the ground. When she stood up she was about ten inches tall. We are going to need a lot of forgetful dust after this.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled in a smaller squeaky voice. She flew at him dodging lightning. When she got to him she realized she couldn't do much this size. She pulled his hair and poked his eyes and finally Peter whispered something to her.

"Fairies aren't real. I don't believe in fairies." He whispered and flicked her off his nose.

She went flying through the air and hit a tree. This time she did not get up.

"Tink is your friend Peter, look what you're doing to your friends." The older me yelled.

I was now looking to see if I could find Wendy, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Trust me Peter. You never loved me. Your only mad because Puck actually won."

"No I loved you and now you don't love me. I gave you my heart. Now I have no one to love me!" He yelled. The lightning was everywhere and the wind felt like it might blow me away.

"That's not true." Came a voice from behind me. Peter looked at her and his face softened. The lightning started to fade away.

"Wendy." He said softly. He looked like he had forgotten we were there.

"I love you. I've always loved you. You just could never get your head out of your ass and admit you love me back. Peter, I waited for you. I'm still waiting for you." She said and started walking towards him.

"You… you've always… love." Was all that came out of his mouth?

"Yes Peter, I love you." She said now only a few feet from him.

"I'm… I love you too." He said. Wendy was the one to close the gap between them. She kissed him. Right after the kiss started Wendy pulled out a needle and stuck it in his back.

"I'm sorry." She said against his lips as he went limp. "I'm so sorry." She slowly lowered him to the ground then turned to us. She had tears running down her cheeks. She attempted a smile but it didn't quite work. She just betrayed the one she loved.

I slowly walked over to him and took him bag. In his bag was a glowing blue orb. Still intact, just cracked.

I looked up and saw Elvis running for me.

Elvis's POV

I was dog napped. I was drugged. I was tortured. Why aren't you guys looking for me? Jeeze what happened here?

I looked around and saw lots of burn marks in the ground and three people lying unconscious. Everyone but one person looked happy.

"What will you do with him?" Sabrina asked an older girl who looked like her.

"We'll take him to his time, he will be tried there." She replied.

"Wendy, you know you can change this. Let him know you love him sooner."

The girl looked at Sabrina, and then walked off."

Hello, I was dog napped. Do you guys even care? The guy stuck needles in me. I barely made it out with my life.

The End


End file.
